1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a multi-media simulator that is portable. Multiple roadable trailers comprising the modules are attached together to form a platform that is covered by an exoskeleton which is formed in various shapes such as a spaceship, moon base, cave, vehicle, airplane, helicopter, ship, submarine, etc. The invention also pertains to a method of imparting real-time point-of-access imagery that simulates take-off, landing, turns, and hover-type turns from the environment surrounding the simulator. This imagery is accomplished by way of image gathering systems such as video cameras, infrared and ultraviolet cameras that are attached to supports on the exterior of the apparatus that move the image gathering systems to simulate maneuvers, such as: take-offs, landings, hover type turns, in relation to the surrounding area; said means being located on the exterior of the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the past 200 years there have been many types of exhibits and apparatuses that have been designed to entertain and educate people using various concepts such as paintings, photography, slides, motion pictures, television, video recordings, holographs, etc. In the past, these exhibits and apparatuses have been both stationary and able to impart motion to give the patron a sense of movement in connection with the paintings, photography, slides, motion pictures, television, video recordings, holographs, etc. These exhibits and apparatuses have been part of amusement parks, carnivals, training, exhibits, and fairs.
There have been many types of apparatuses described which through visual or moving means attempt to provide a simulation of motion. U.S. Pat. No. 779,329 patented Jan. 3, 1905 to F. W. Thompson describes an amusement apparatus which is covered with canvas or other textile material to form the shape of an animal or reptile, through which people walk, the apparatus being constructed with a vibratory means. U.S. Pat. No. 1,159,981 patented Nov. 9, 1915 to Anton Mullnet describes an entertainment apparatus in which people are seated, which can be in the form of an airplane cabin. A cinematic projection is projected on a horizontal and vertical screen which gives an illusion of ascending and flying by coordinating the scenes on the two screens. U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,369 patented Feb. 13, 1923 to Edwin A. Terry describes an amusement device, the structure being fashioned in the form of a Noah's ark, where patrons are admitted to walk through and be subjected to unusual and unexpected experiences due to the rocking of the structure and to the movement of the floor members. The device utilizes a pair of foldable false walls at each end of the ark which are hinged so that the four walls may be folded against the ends of the house structure and secured when the apparatus is stored or being transported to a show place. The device is built on top of a wagon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,892 patented Jun. 30, 1925 to Eugene King Willard describes a motion picture projector apparatus that is mounted in a motor truck or other vehicle body with a plurality of screens at the sides and rear end of the body. The same film is fed progressively through three projectors in order to show the same pictures or images on three screens. U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,414 patented Mar. 6, 1934 to A. C. Foulk describes an airplane cockpit on the end of a boom which can be lowered or raised to give a simulation of taking off or landing in an airplane. U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,177 patented Dec. 18, 1951 to G. H. Miles describes a method of simulating or creating the impression of movement or travel by having a miniature scene that moves in front of a lens. The scene is then projected by means of optical mirrors through a tube where it is then viewed by a seated person. U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,333 patented Jun. 21, 1960 to Alex Kudlik describes an amusement device which simulates a trip into space by having a picture roll that turns and simulates take-off from a space port. The device, which sits on a table or desk, also has a simulated control panel which regulates the movement of the picture roll and produces sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,257 patented May 14, 1963 to R. H. Goodwin describes an apparatus which has a projection means for simulating aircraft take-offs and landings. It also has a system which controls the projection means by translating the movement of the simulated controls into movements of the simulated scene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,487 patented May 5, 1964 to F. Lyon et. al. describes a pilot training simulator having aircraft controls which includes movement of a photographic panorama that is viewed through a series of lenses in order to give the illusion of flying. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,334 patented Aug. 30, 1988 to Thorne et. al. describes an educational and recreational toy which encloses a simulation of an airplane or other vehicle cockpit. The cockpit has an analog computer which controls a video screen in such a way that moving the controls changes the scenes on the video screen to give the illusion of control of the vehicle.
Theaters and other apparatuses have been created which provide a simulation of movement while the patron views a motion picture film slide show or video scenes in conjunction with such movement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,061 patented Oct. 3, 1911 to R. M. Murie describes a theater that has a chamber where the patrons are seated which moves up and down to give the illusion of movement in relationship to the screen, upon which scenes recorded from balloons, airships, and other aeronautical machines are projected. U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,407 patented Jul. 3, 1917 to L. Thome describes an amusement device in which persons seated in cages or gondolas pivotally supported are rocked to give them the effect and sensation of being carried through the air in an airship or aeroplane while viewing pre-recorded scenes of different countries and localities which are projected on a plurality of screens which can be viewed by the patrons. U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,680 patented Jan. 20, 1931 to James E. Gwinnett describes a rotatable platform adaptable to tilt in any direction and to be used in combination with a moving picture to accentuate action displayed in the picture such as a boat listing or an airplane banking for a turn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,533 patented Sep. 23, 1969 to W. J. House, Jr. describes an educational and amusement apparatus which rotates to provide a sensation of weightlessness at the same time as a moving scene is projected on a screen. The patrons are securely fastened against platforms that slide up in conjunction with the rotation of the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,806 patented Nov. 25, 1958 to Walter E. Disney describes a rocket ship amusement apparatus, housed in a building, which has viewing ports on the top and the bottom. In conjunction with the movement of the seats, films are projected which can be viewed through the ports giving the illusions of space travel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256 patented Jan. 3, 1978 to D. Trumball provides an amusement apparatus which is mounted on hydraulic rams that gives the simulation of movement in conjunction with a scene projected on a screen inside the cabin of the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,080 patented Aug. 14, 1979 to Kosydar et. al. describes a flight simulator that has visual projection means. The simulated flight compartment, electronic equipment, a visual display and maintenance walkway are all enclosed within an octagonal enclosure and mounted on a motion system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,140 patented Feb. 17, 1981 to Fogerty, Jr. describes a ride assembly for simulating travel which includes a motion picture film projector and a sound system which is coordinated with movement means for the cabin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,162 patented Oct. 17, 1989 to Trumbull et. al. describes a motion picture amusement ride which provides a means of projecting scenes that are moving on a screen in coordination with up and down movements of the seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,841 patented Sep. 14, 1920 to H. A. Silver describes an amusement device within a building that permits the viewing, (on a screen of oiled tracing cloth, ground glass, paraffin impregnated cloth, or similar material), and hearing by means of a dictograph or loud speaking telephone, thus permitting the observation of the activities in an additional room below the room where patrons are seated.
The prior art shows apparatus and methods of camera movement for photographing various angles and positions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,363 patented Dec. 5, 1944 to S. Howell describes a mounting for cinematographic cameras which allows the camera to swing about an axis which may be either horizontal or vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,720 patented Feb. 11, 1958 to N. Douglas describes a method for coordinating the movements of the camera with the projector so that the stationary points in the scene remain stationary when projected by the moving projector.
There have been various methods of image generation and projection systems among which are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,645 patented Jul. 8, 1986 to Brown et. al. which is drawn to a projection system for image generation, applicable in flight simulators. This system allows for projection onto very large screens, providing imagery for a projection system in which there is a dynamic earth/sky interface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645;459 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to Graf et. al. describes a computer controlled imaging system involving a digital image processing and display system which has the ability to compose and construct a display scene from a library of images with sufficient processing speed to permit real-time or near real time analysis of the images by a human operator or a hardware/software equivalent thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,450 patented Aug. 11, 1992 to Thomas describes a projection mechanism for a flight simulator which incorporates eight identically pentagon-shaped translucent rear-projection screens that are joined together at their edges to form a partial dodecahedron. Video projectors are mounted outside the partial dodecahedron to direct, through a mounted mirror-folded beam path, an appropriate simulator image to the rear of a pentagon screen. A simulator pilot views the simulated image from inside the partial dodecahedron.
There have been many training and simulator apparatuses conceived to provide actual hands on training. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,223 patented Jan. 3, 1967 to J. D. Zeff et. al. describes a mockup of a space capsule that is used for training astronauts in a closed environment which is similar to a space craft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,548 patented Jul. 2, 1985 to Livingston describes a mobile firefighter training trailer which has various rooms enclosed in one trailer. Smoke and flame generating devices are associated with the simulated furnishings of the rooms providing a means of training for firefighters.
None,of the above patents suggest a portable multiple module simulator apparatus encompassing real-time point-of-access take-off and landing simulation devices, interactive video computer systems, real-time and pre-recorded video/computer special effects, video/cinema special effects, lateral transport elevator simulators, virtual reality experiences, and retail marketing areas.